


【GGAD】love is a weapon（十十一十二）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 20世纪30年代，欧洲魔法部迫于压力将黑魔王的曾经的恋人—阿不思邓布利多送出以换取和平





	【GGAD】love is a weapon（十十一十二）

（十）  
送走英国魔法部以后，盖勒特愉快地回到了那个房间。这么久没见，他有一大筐话要和阿尔讲。  
当然，在谈话之前必要的拥抱是少不了的。  
与往常不同，阿不思轻轻地推开他，随即质问到：“麻瓜世界发生了什么?”  
盖勒特愣了一下，阿不思又重复了一遍。  
对了，他把最近的《预言家日报》《巫师周刊》全部销毁了。看起来他还不知道发生了什么……  
“没什么。”  
“骗人。”  
“真没什么。”  
“……”阿不思不再理他，径自坐到窗户前看书去了。  
见他不打算退让，盖勒特叹了口气：“麻瓜世界里发生了战争。德国……德国进攻了波兰，第二天英国和法国对德国宣战。  
“这就是你这几天不肯让我看报纸的原因？”  
盖勒特顿时有些心慌意乱：“不是……好吧，这个也是部分原因……”  
“这么说……是你干的？”  
其实从一开始，盖勒特就没打算瞒着阿不思。  
在预言里，第二次世界大战的爆发是迟早的事。而一旦麻瓜世界爆发战争，对他的事业会是个很大的助力。所以盖勒特没有拦着那个麻瓜发动战争。  
但是，他同时也知道，一旦阿不思知道战争的爆发，知道他在其中所起的作用，他们的关系，恐怕又要再添上一道裂痕。  
或许，他们的关系早就已经四分五裂了……  
“没有，这是那个麻瓜自己的决定。”  
阿不思冷笑了一下：“可他肯定是经过你的同意才行动的不是吗？”  
一股不知名的力量突然控制住了盖勒特，用他的身体他的嘴巴他的声音说：“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，我想你需要注意一下你的身份，你不过是我的囚徒而已。”  
不，不是这样的。  
“真不懂那些麻瓜有什么值得你可怜的？”  
这不是我想说的话。  
“他们暴戾无知，喜怒无常”  
停下，快停下！  
“我们生来就该统治他们”  
阿尔你别这么看着我……  
“你的妹妹不就是……”  
一提到阿丽安娜，那股力量突然消失了，盖勒特赶紧闭上嘴。  
来不及了，阿不思看上去痛苦极了，低下头躲进了书里，微微颤抖的身体暴露了他的感受。  
对不起……一声道歉被堵在了喉咙里。盖勒特伸出手想安慰他，一个声音在他的脑海里大声说道：“你还在这里干什么？他这么痛苦不都是你害的吗？你比谁都更清楚，他不可能再爱你了。”  
住嘴。  
“你看他的眼神平静如水，只有在谈到阿丽安娜的时候才会泛起痛苦的波澜……”  
盖勒特甩甩头，声音消失了。  
他把手收回来：“我先走了，你……好好照顾自己。”  
没有回应。  
也没有任何动作。  
他叹了口气，关上门回到自己的办公室。  
“罗茜儿，待会给阿不思送一壶茶过去……”  
“哦。”  
“还有……明天开始送报纸到他房间。”  
“嗯。”  
女巫受命离去，留下盖勒特一个人对着桌上的《预言家日报》出神。  
封面的一隅有一张他和文达罗茜儿的照片。  
“著名黑巫师格林德沃或于下月与一法国纯血女巫完婚。”  
真是讽刺啊……  
（十一）  
他们又吵架了。  
说实话，自从阿不思来到纽蒙迦德以后他们有过许多次争吵。不……之前的根本不能算争吵……以前不管他们之间闹得多不愉快，盖勒特都不会想现在这样……他已经有许多天没来过了。  
不见面倒也好，比起见面时的尴尬，阿不思更愿意一个人呆着。或者说和福克斯一起呆着。  
阿不思合上书，轻轻的摸了一下它的头，换来对方亲昵的回应。  
也许等福克斯在长大一点就可以……  
几个月以前忒休斯和他的对话在脑海中闪回。

 

“特拉弗斯有句话嘱托我转告您。”忒休斯看了一眼吗车外攀谈的两个人，悄悄地说。

“什么？”

“love is a weapon,so use it to defeat him.他说您听了自然明白。”

“恩。”阿不思理了理衣服，准备下车。

“邓布利多教授？请平安回来。”

“我会的”

 

不过特拉弗斯绝对搞错了，盖勒特根本不爱他。即便……即便他对待他比旁人略有些不同，那也只是表象。  
盖勒特不会让任何人阻挠他的事业，不管是谁。  
而自己—阿不思邓布利多。当代最伟大的白巫师，是实现他理想的一大助力，况且他们还有年少之交……所以盖勒特不会选择与他为敌，而是尽全力去拉拢他。  
利用爱。  
利用阿不思对他的爱。  
1899年是如此，现在也是如此。  
或许将来也是如此。  
“你也是自愿的不是吗？”心底有个声音这样说道  
不……  
“别否认了阿不思，你分明还爱着他。”  
我……  
没错，阿不思无法否认自己的感情。当初盖勒特向他坦白的时候，有那么一刻他心软了；当他们相拥的时候，有那么一瞬间他希望能永远这样下去……阿不思啊阿不思，你什么时候才可以……  
一阵敲门声把阿不思拉回现实：“可以进来吗？”  
“嗯。”  
是文达罗茜儿，还有她的魔法茶壶。  
“午安，罗茜儿。”  
“午安，邓布利多教授。午安，福克斯。”  
福克斯叫了一声以示回应。  
“今天是疗程的最后一天了。”  
“啊，那这样以后就喝不到这么好喝的茶了……顺便问一句，没有解药，这茶还会好喝吗？”  
“解药是没有味道的，所以这个你不必担心。”  
“哦……”  
“嗯……福克斯看着长大了一点。”  
“是吗？”阿不思看了一眼福克斯，“可能张了些羽毛吧。”  
“那我到没看出来……”  
“今天有报纸吗？”  
文达低下头不敢直视他的眼睛：“没有。”  
“那算了。”  
过了一会儿，文达终于按捺不住的问了一句：“您就不好奇他为什么不让您看报纸，也不肯来您的房间吗？”见阿不思没有回答，她又继续说了下去，“梅林啊……你们两个都该被阿瓦达一百遍”  
“什么？”  
“本来老大是不让我说的，但是我实在是看不下去了。老大刚回来的时候，你们的报纸刊载了一条他要和我结婚的谣言，虽然这种谣言最近几年满天飞，所以他才不让您看报纸，怕您误会。”  
“这……也没有人会信吧。”  
“不，老大的父亲信了。他急冲冲的赶了过来，说他在很久以前给老大订过婚——一个很有权势的纯血贵族。”  
“……所以……”  
“老大下个月就要结婚了。只不过对象不是我。”  
（十二）  
已发，详见作品目录


End file.
